User blog:Illusive Dream/Educate Yourself: Release, Hiden, and Kekkei
Alternatively known as: Educate Yourself: Nature Release, and what it is not.. I'm going to get right into this. I'm not going to flower it up with pretty words like some others here, and seeing as most of the community is younger then I, it'd be a pointless endeavor anyhows. The reason for this Blog is simple: We have a slew of ability sets using the term Release to describe where they fall under. Used by the vast majority simply because they don't have any other terms to use in which to describe the series of techniques. Things such as Dragon Release, Barrier Release, and Sound Release are the ones that first come to mind. The sad thing is, users are just creating a series of abilities unique to their character because they are attempting to be 'original' and powerful. Key word being: "Attempting". It's not working, and you just make yourself look stupid. We need to change the way you users view the ability sets, and make sure stuff like this does not murk the waters. I'm not going to be nice, I'm going to be factual and logical. If you don't like being bitch slapped because you are doing the negatives listed below, then too bad. You're still getting slapped, bitch. Meanings and Definitions This is what "Release" falls under. It entails the use of Elemental powers manifested through the use advanced chakra control. All Release falls under the category of a certain element, or combined elements. You all know of the Big Five: , , , , and . These are the key-stones that make up what a release will fall under, and what elements are allowed to be utilized in creating sub-abilities. As well, each element has one it works well with, and one it is weak against. A game of "Rock, paper, scissors" so to speak. All Shinobi are more then capable of using an Elemental nature. They provide a carde of techniques in which the ninja world gain access to. More or less, they are just used for battles and provide no real world function in the fanon except: "Fight, fight, fight!" Even in the canon Naruto-verse, they are solely limited to providing aid in combat. Now that we have the basics out of the way: You should know what a Release basically is. It's chakra taking the form of an element, or in turn, creating a turn of events to manipulate an element (E.G: Earth). *'Aren't there other Releases that aren't apart of the main five?' The answer is: Yes. We have the , , and even a . However, as users should notice by now... these are special. Obtained by Clans with genetic material that either allows them to use it, or gives them an inherit trait that grants them a subconscious power over it. Due in part to a distant relation to the , these clans/small groups of individuals have super-natural Releases that others could not otherwise wield themselves. While at times, these sub-releases are fully capable of being mastered by those who have absolutely no genetic material in relation to one another. (E.G: Lava Release comes to mind, although this could easily just be a mistake on Kishi's department). Then how is it done? Well, if you aren't apart of a clan that has nearly instant access to a Kekkei Genkai Release then it would be unlikely you'd have access to these clan limited abilities. If you are using Kabuto or Zetsu as a reference to how your character obtained abilities that are other inaccessible to them, (Through genetic manipulation, retrieval of foreign DNA, etc) I would suggest you discard delusions like this. These two really had no true purpose in the series except to push the story along to the main stars of the series, and even their abilities were all chucked up out of no where to give them an "edge" to match the other heroes and villains who actually earned their own powers (and some that didn't). Trying to make excuses for your character to wield a Kekkei Release that is not otherwise related through -direct- blood relation is not only laughable, but idiotic. Step off. *However, it can be feasible for a character to have enough skill in a certain elemental category for them to gain access to Kekkei-oriented Releases. This however would require backstory, and a solid foundation on how the character would bring about such. However, releases such as: Lava and Storm are just the a matter of merging two elemental natures through chakra manipulation. While this may seem simple, and you may be thinking: "Hey, then my character can use these!" The answer is: No. Get that thought out of your head, baka. These characters are at level or higher, and even then they do not wield the sub-releases with relative ease as you might think. Sub-releases like these require that a user have an Affinity with one element, and expertise in the other related elemental nature. Not only would it take innate skill, but immense amount of practice. (Affinities should require an ample backstory involvement, and much better literary skills then we have present right now). This is not to say that a character with immense skill over an elemental nature could not copy the effects of a sub-elemental release, however, it would require considerable back story and a limited skill set to counter balance being "OP". As well, even though one may not be able to create the elemental combination on their own, it is fully capable of a skilled shinobi to utilize material of a certain element that is already present and does not require the user to manifest it through chakra alone. (E.G: using ice-oriented abilities through pre-existing ice via Water Release) (even then... this requires practice!) And now we arrive to the usage of and which I wish even a handful of users here had a comprehension of. As per the philosophy and described within the anime itself, each energy has it's use. They take precedence over certain attributes. Yin over the senses and the mind, Yang over the life energy and the earthly body. Do I think the words used to describe the use of the Yin-yang energy appropriate (*cough* Release *cough*)? No. The application of either Yin or Yang energy should be known to alter the make up of an elemental nature through advanced chakra manipulation. It could make quite a handful of actual elemental-based sub-releases if one put their mind to it. However, for a character to even use either Yin or Yang energy at will, would require a substantial amount of backstory and effort. For a character to wield spiritual energies, It would be much harder then our current fanon base is making it out to be. If you pay attention to the canon, you see only 4-5 characters were ever seen utilizing prowess over manipulating these energies in their primal state. These characters were god-like in power, at ranking or above. Please see for more information: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yin_and_yang *'What is an affinity?' I feel the need to really dumb this down, because I see people spamming affinity around here. So here it is. An affinity is an elemental nature in which a shinobi has an inborn talent to utilize. While it hasn't been mentioned yet, I presume that not everyone has an affinity. Though a shinobi might learn an elemental nature easier, it does not mean they have an affinity. An affinity would mean that said Shinobi has an unprecedented amount of skill with it, where as others at their skill level are just learning the basics. A prodigy of sorts. (and let's be honest, this wiki has a vast platoon of "Prodigys", but with no real substance behind said character or how they use their powers). *'What about Omnibender and his Recomposition table?' Link: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Omnibender/Elemental_recomposition_table I need people to realize something, pay considerable attention to the words he first states. "It's just speculation, and should not be considered canon." These are just a list of his ideas that could generate into a list of sub-elemental releases. It's his -fanon- idea of how additional releases might be made. His list comprises quite a bit, and it's impressive to see the work he put into the table. But even though his list may be thorough, it does not mean our userbase should be utilizing it. For inspiration? Sure! For actual usage? Kami, please... just don't. The last thing we need around here is people spamming Radiation, Glass, and Dusk Release, lol. There are some things the Naruto-verse should not have in it... and some of the things listed are not fitting to our world. A kekkei genkai is a limited to a blood line, in due part to the relation to the Sage of Six Paths. Quite a number fall under this category, while some listed under it make no sense to be a Kekkei Genkai Release at all. One's that fall under blood line limitation are as follows: , , , , , and . Sub-releases without blood line limitation, but requires expertise: , , , , , and . Sub-releases that make no sense at all: and . These are listed for the ease of those reading so you can get a grasp on what they do. To obtain one requires that it fall under a certain category. To obtain those without blood line limitation? Well, I think that requires good literary skills, and a substantial amount of effort. They should not be used as a means to make a broken character or give your shinobi an "edge". None of my characters have a Hiden, Kekkei, or any other sub-release, and they are more then capable of dealing with a number of the user submitted ninja with those that utilize these things to become "stronger". Important!!! Just a quick read over, the Hiden are a series of secret techniques passed down. Commonly used by clans that already have pre-existing knowledge of such jutsu, , and the . These techniques can be taught to anyone, sometimes have special prerequisites. For techniques that you want to make that are unique and different, but do NOT fall under an ELEMENT or ELEMENTAL SUB-CATAGORY, then they are a HIDEN ability. This is incredibly important to note as we have a gigantic amount of releases that exist, where they should not be named such. They should be re-named under a different title that is more fitting. Lore behind it all While I will not break it all down for you, since most of you may not be able to grasp the lore behind the Five Elemental Natures, Yin-yang, Hexagrams, and the like... I will try my best to relate to you the story behind Kishi's usage of them. The Five Elemental Natures, come directly from the philosophy of the Japanese Mythology: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Five_elements_(Japanese_philosophy) Each element represents something, attributes in which they symbolize. They are ever present in martial arts, and even architecture itself. It's easy to note that Kishimoto directly correlated this into his story and universe. With enough reading, you will see the spirit behind each element and know what they can be used to represent in your character. The Hexagrams and I Ching will go right over your head... but if you want to read it, have a look. Links: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Ching_hexagram_01#Hexagram_1 and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Ching For Yin and Yang: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yin_and_yang While you may think reading these will offer you no help in a fictional universe that revolves only on the basis of these philosophies. You'd be wrong. Knowledge is power, and knowledge of the -foundation- of a story and it's universe will only make you a better user here on the Fanon. The lore involved has been used by many expert users here on the Wiki to give their creations life, and to not only create unique characters and abilities, but easily justify and reinforce the reason behind them. Fix it or Remove it To put an end to the facts and the semi-rant, I need to state something to re-establish why I even made this blog. *The term "Release" should be limited to a series of abilities with elements/sub-elements/combinations. *Not all Release are viable to shinobi who have no direct blood relation to a certain branch of the seed of the Sage. (Clans, Pakura, Terumi, etc) *If not? It's a Hiden technique. I've seen a lot of bullshit roaming here on the wiki's, and it's largely apart of the reason I joined. I want to see users get smarter, create better, and roleplay more logically and with passion. This means putting my foot down on stuff like this. While it may seem small now, it becomes an infestation and makes the entire user-base look bad. Even the admins look bad because of it, because we allow it to exist. This can not be the way things work any longer, as you've noticed in the last month. We are making changes, we are requiring that the users here step up their game if they want to participate or gain special traits for their use. That's why I brought your attention the problem we have growing now with Release. It's mostly in due part to a lack of knowledge on the user's part, and should not be repeated once you read this article. Now that you know, you shouldn't repeat your mistakes. (There is no second mistake, you make a choice the second time around). Needless to say, here is what I declare should be the answer to remedy our debacle. *All ability-sets using the term: "Release" should be of Elemental nature/sub-elemental nature. IF NOT, it should be re-named, and re-dubbed a Hiden or Kekkei, varying. *If you think your ability-set has a sub-elemental nature, and you do not wish to have the name altered/page removed, provide ample reasoning behind this to the admins. (I will directly look over this). *No more creation of ability-sets using the term: "Release" before running it by an Admin. (Again, I will look over this). This is to ensure I don't find any more flaws in the Release system. And as much as I would like to see: "Boobies Release, Parrot Release, or Nuclear Release", I simply won't allow it from here on. Thank You, Please Review Thank you for your time, and have a nice day Victims. Please leave any questions you have below, or if you want to discuss something with me in private about what has been stated above, I will be on the site-chat daily. Sincerely, Hunter-nin Ichimu. Category:Blog posts